creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Xaronese Celestial Empire
:: :"Our Empire is God's will made manifest!" ::- Prince Rojixus Tal'Shiar, 2484 XE The Xaronese Empire, also known as the Holy Xaronese Empire or the Holy Empire of the Chosen, was a theocratic state founded after the conquest of the indigenous inhabitants of Xaron by the Twelve Tribes of the Chosen in 0 XE. History The Xaronese Empire was founded after the conquest of the native peoples of Xaron by the Emperor Sage, Straxus the Conqueror, in the First Great Crusade. In 0 XE, Straxus declared himself Emperor of Xaron and oversaw the transformation of the natives into a subjugated underclass known as Helots. Under Straxus's reign, the Chosen tamed their new homeworld and began constructing a new fleet of ships to spread their rule across the Teggedon Spiral. In the 15th century XE, the mad emperor Diobraxus the Pious launched an invasion of the Epsilon Sextant. The resulting Second Great Crusade lasted over thirty years and claimed billions of lives. Shortly after the Xaronese were repulsed at the Battle of Taris, Diobraxus the Pious was overthrown by his brother Sidraxus and the Treaty of Khorellia was signed. One thousand years later, the nations of the Teggedon Spiral were again at war. The First Galactic War was the most destructive war in the history of the Teggedon Spiral. The Xaronese Empire and its allies fought against the Deovodran Union and its allies. After the war, the Deovodran Union and the Drungari Empire ceased to exist, the Bessaran Republic had entered a period of isolation, and the Khorellian Empire was a shadow of its former self. By the dawn of the 26th century, the Xaronese Empire was by far the strongest power in the galaxy and the driving force behind the Galactic Confederation. The Xaronese managed to maintain their hold over the Galactic Confederation into the 31st century. Nations such as the Khorellian Empire, Spatharite Nation, and the recently reemerged Bessaran Republic chaffed at Xaron's dominance, however, and began a movement to secede from the Galactic Confederation. The resulting Second Galactic War saw the final defeat of all anti-confederation forces and the transformation of the Galactic Confederation into the Galactic Hegemony with Xaron firmly in control of the galaxy. Size and Location By the early 26th century, the Xaronese Empire ruled nearly two million worlds in both the Alpha and Epsilon Sextants. The coreworlds of the Xaronese Empire were in the Alpha Sextant. The Xaronese made their first territorial grab in the Epsilon Sextant in the Second Great Crusade where they overran the Rhutanian Empire and Cyrantine Kingdom as well as reduced the Khorellian Empire to a third of its original size. The Xaronese believed that only they had the right to colonize the Alpha Sextant, a claim that was understandably contested by the other galactic powers. After the Galactic War, the Xaronese conquered the Deovodran Union and received a portion of the Drungari Empire. The Xaronese shared a border with the Jionese, Khorellians, Celegonians, Hilderacons, Harvaanites and Bessarans by the 26th century. Government and Politics The Xaronese Empire was a theocracy ruled by an emperor descended from Straxus the Conqueror. The Emperor was assisted by the Conclave of Nobles, which represented the Empire's nobility; and the Imperial Sanhedrin, which represented the upper echelon of the Church. Although ultimate power resided with the Emperor, wise emperors always made the attempt to heed their counsel for those two bodies represented powerful forces in the Empire. Economy The Xaronese empire has one of the most powerful economies in the galaxy. The Xaronese economy is heavily influenced by a series of large mega-corporations controlled by a small group of merchant families. These merchant families are in constant competition with the Great Houses. The merchant families resent the "haughty aristocrats" lording their political power over them and the Great Houses show nothing but contempt for the "uppity peasants". The official currency used by the Empire is the Drakon. The Drakon is partially backed by the all-important substance orichalcum. Highly rare and highly valuable, entire wars have been fought over the element. The Auren is also backed by gold, silver, and iridium. The Xaronese economy is dependent on the cheap labor provided by the billions of en-surfed natives confined to worlds conquered by the Empire. Natives unable to pay the high taxes levied by the empire are forced into work-gangs and made to work in the mines, slave away in the factories, or swelter under their suns growing crops. Very often, the Xaronese would confine a subjugated world to produce only one type of commodity so that these worlds would be dependent on the Empire for existence. Slavery is legal in the Empire, Xaron is an active participant in the interstellar slave trade. Xaronese slavers are known for their cruelty and efficiency. The city of Hassik on Xaron is the center of the Xaronese slavery. Because slavery is legal in the Empire, the Xaronese Empire has had a strained relationship with its allies, the Khorellian Empire and the Jionese Stellar Kingdom. The Empire receives most of its wealth from tribute collected from conquered worlds. Each planet must pay between 10% and 50% of their incomes to the lord of the system who then passes 90% of that tribute on to their superiors who keep ten percent of that and pass the rest on to their superiors on the feudal pyramid. As a result, patriarchs of the Great Houses are some of the wealthiest individuals in the galaxy. Culture Religion The official religion of the Empire was the Imperial Church of Xaron. All ethnic Xaronese were required to be members of the Church, those that didn't were branded as heretics and punished. Non-Xaronese subjects were allowed to practice their own religion but were required to convert if they wanted to become citizens. Imperial Church Doctrine dictated that the Xaronese made a covenant with God, promissing rulership of the galaxy in exchange for eternal worship. The holiest book in the Imperial Church was the Xaronomicon which was gathered from the writings and speeches of the Seven Holy Sages during the reign of Emperor Draxus I by the Imperial Sanhedrin. Language Xaronese Basic Xaronese Basic was the most wide-spread language in the Empire. Formed from a mixture of High Xaronese and the languages of the Helots, Xaronese Basic was the language spoken by the common people. Regulation of Xaronese Basic was the responsibility of the Xaronese Language Authority. High Xaronese High Xaronese was the language spoken by the nobility and the language used for official government documents. High Xaronese is descended directly from the language spoken by the original Twelve Tribes of the Chosen with few modifications. Unlike Xaronese Basic, which had an alphabet, the High Xaronese written language was composed of logograms that represent concepts and ideas. In High Xaronese, there were 42 words for 'war' and only one for 'peace', and it was the same word for 'submission'. By law, the Xaronomicon could only be published in High Xaronese within the Empire. Military Because Xaronese society was highly militaristic, the highest regarded profession was that of the soldier. Those in the military enjoyed a privileged status. Military personnel did not have to pay taxes of any kind and many colonels and captains were multi-millionaires by the time they retired. A career in the military was often the only way for someone of the lower classes to advance. Many of the Empire's most famous generals and admirals were freed slaves who joined the military to escape the memories of their servitude or commoners who just wanted to see the stars. Category: Xaron Category:Nations of the Teggedon Spiral